


Royalty AU: Darkstache

by fleecal



Series: Royalty AU [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Damien and Celine are Dark's siblings, Dark's human name is Dominique and they use They/Them, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleecal/pseuds/fleecal
Summary: I will give this story a proper title later.A Darkstache Royalty AU. Dark and Wilford marry in order to bring peace between their two kingdoms.This was originally one of the stories I wrote for Darkstache week, but I fell in love with the plot so I decided to extend it.





	1. Pronunciation Guide

**Asouphia** \- Ah-soo-fee-uh

 **Edukar** \- Eh-due-kar

 **Edukaren** \- Eh-due-kare-en

 **Kormmuthia** \- Kore-mooth-ee-ah

 **Kormmuthian** \- Kore-mooth-ee-ahn

 **Oksey** \- Ohk-see

 **Seryphorm** \- Seh-rih-form

 **Seryphame** \- Seh-rih-fame

 **Tamill** \- Tah-meel

 **Tamilli** \- Tah-meel-ee

 **Yharco** \- Yar-koe

 **Yrine** \- Ee-reen


	2. Chapter 1: A Royal Wedding

Heir Dominique of Kommuthia stood before the mirror as their servants tightened their blue traditional corset. Today was their wedding day and the only feeling in their heart was not love or excitement, but rather deep unwavering dread. They were about to marry a man they had never met.

Dominique was the youngest child of the king and queen of Kommuthia and in order to broker peace between their kingdom and the neighbouring kingdom of Edukar, with whom Kormmuthia had been warring for decades, Dominique was going to marry Crown Prince William of Edukar and seal the treaty with a kiss. It was an honourable sacrifice for the young heir to make, but that did nothing to ease their nerves. What if the Prince was cruel? What if he did not allow Dominique to return home to see their family? Marrying the Crown Prince would require Dominique to move to Edukar. What if the two of them didn’t get along? A thousand questions spun in Dominique’s head as they were ushered to the door of the prayer hall.

The hall was ornately decorated in gold, silver and bronze, with both the Kormmuthian and Edukaren flags being flown above the altar. As Dominique was walked down the aisle with their father, they could only stare ahead in fear at their soon to be husband.

He wasn't old or unattractive, as Dominique had feared. In fact, the Crown Prince appeared to be only a few years older than Dominique. He had bored green eyes and bright pink hair and moustache. Currently, he was wearing what Dominique understood to be traditional Edukaren wedding garb, which was tan pants and a tight mahogany jacket that seemed too stuffy for the pink haired individual. When he heard the wedding music as Dominique approached, the Prince turned slightly, appearing to think the same thing as Dominique. " _So this is the person I have to spend the rest of my life with?_ " William gave his soon-to-be-spouse a weak smile as they arrived at the altar.

"Esteemed guests, we are gathered here today to witness the union between Prince William of Edukar and Heir Dominique of Kormmuthia, hereby uniting not only their lives but their kingdoms as well. The officiant said. “Do you, William James Barnum, Crown Prince of Edukar, take Dominique Gabriel Doom, Heir of Kormmuthia to be your lawfully wedded spouse, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to honour and love, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto them for as long as you both shall live?” William looked at Dominique then to the officiant.

“I do.” His voice was warm, with an Edukaren accent.

“And do you, Dominique Gabriel Doom, Heir of Kormmuthia, take William James Barnum, Crown Prince of Edukar to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to honour and love, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?” Dominique quickly glanced at their family. Crown Princess Celine gave Dominique a reassuring nod whereas Prince Damien gave them a weak smile. Celine’s husband, Prince Consort Mark looked wholely uninterested. Dominique took a deep breath then looked at William.

“I do.” They said, firmly.

“If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace.” No one said anything. “Then by the authority vested in me by the Kingdoms of Edukar and Kormmuthia, I now pronounce you married. You may exchange rings and kiss your spouse.” William gently slipped the bronze band inlaid with a Kormmuthian blue diamond onto Dominique's finger. Dominique did the same with the band with the Edukaren red diamond onto William's hand. Then they both leaned in to kiss. It was soft and gentle and unsure. The guests cheered as the deal was sealed. They were married.


End file.
